


Dinner At O'Malley's

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam have a date. Daniel is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner At O'Malley's

### Friday, February 13

 

Sam quickly found Daniel and Janet in the commissary. She could hardly wait to tell them the good news. “Did you hear?” Sam asked, her excitement bubbling over.

“Hear what, Sam?” Daniel replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses were pinching.

“The Colonel and I are going out on a date tomorrow. Dinner at O’Malley’s.”

Daniel, speechless for once could only stare at Sam in horror. Janet, quicker on the uptake, reached over the table to grasp Daniel’s hand. “That’s quite a coincidence, Sam. Daniel and I are going out on a date at O’Malley’s too.”

Sam, not noticing Daniel’s silence or the sour look on Janet’s face, giggled. “We have reservations for eight.”

“So do we.”

“Daniel, maybe you should call and make sure we’re not sitting anywhere near each other. You know how the Colonel is, if he sees you he’ll insist we sit together.”

“Yeah, sure, Sam. I’ll call,’ Daniel said, having finally found his voice.

“Good, that way we won’t get in each others way. Gotta run, I’ve got a ton of stuff to do to get ready.”

“Bye, Sam,” Janet called out, as Sam practically skipped out of the commissary.

“Janet, why’d you say we have a date? There’s no way we’ll get in on Valentine’s Day without a reservation.”

“No sweat, Daniel. I know the owner. Anyway, we’re gonna derail that date. It’s so not happening. And don’t even try to pretend you’re okay with those two going on a date.”

“What am I supposed to do, Janet? Looks like Jack finally made his choice and it wasn’t me,” Daniel said, sorrowfully.

“You can give up if you want, Daniel but I won’t. I think you should go over to Jack’s tonight and try and talk some sense into him. And believe me, I’m gonna be there to pick up the pieces when Sam crashes and burns.”

“But, Janet. Really, what am I supposed to do?”

“Daniel Jackson, since when did you turn into a coward? Kiss him, isn’t that what you want to do? You concentrate on getting Jack to cancel that date anyway you can and I’ll work on Sam. And I don’t want to hear another word about it!”

***

Daniel spent the rest of the day arguing with himself. One minute he wanted nothing more than to go home, get drunk and try and forget his misery, the next he wanted to run into Jack’s office and beat the shit out of him.

Neither of which would help him obtain what he really wanted which was one Air Force Colonel, naked and moaning and coming all over him.

***

When Daniel knocked on Jack’s door later that night, he still wasn’t completely sure what he was planning on doing He figured a plan would present itself once he was inside Jack’s house.

Jack opened the door and stepped aside to let Daniel in. Daniel walked inside and then got a good look at Jack. He was unusually disheveled, his hair standing in spikes, as though he’d been running his hands through it.

When Daniel sat on the couch, he realized just how angry he was. He turned to see Jack pacing up and down, muttering to himself, a look of desperation on his face.

Daniel stared at Jack for a few minutes, trying to figure out exactly what to say. “Jack, what the hell is going on?” Not exactly what he wanted to say but it would do as an opening.

“I’m in trouble, Daniel. Big trouble.”

“What kind of trouble, Jack?” Daniel asked in his most reasonable tone of voice. He was trying hard not to laugh and concentrated instead on how adorable Jack looked with his hair sticking up every which way.

“Carter ambushed me in my office today, saying how it was time we started getting to know each other better. The long and the short of it is I have a date with her tomorrow night.”

“And you couldn’t just, I don’t know, maybe have said no.”

“I tried, Danny. Over and over. She wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“So, you have a date with Sam. On Valentine’s Day. On a Saturday night.”

“Oh, crap. I forgot,’ Jack wailed. He’d been busy as well as distracted over the last week and had lost track of the date.

Jack had been caught out playing a dangerous game and Sam had finally responded. He had no one to blame but himself but he’d loved the ego stroke it gave him to think his brilliant and beautiful 2IC wanted his weary, old bones.

Jack had an ego, a rather large one and it didn’t help his inflated ego that he worked with two other men who were built, accomplished and in Daniel’s case, even more brilliant and beautiful than Carter.

The fact she was interested in him and not Daniel or Teal’c had made Jack feel all kinds of better about himself. But now it looked as though Carter was calling his bluff and Jack had no idea at all how to handle it.

He couldn’t have a relationship with her and honestly didn’t want one. They were two very different people and while opposites might attract Jack knew there was no way he’d ever get it up for Carter. One kiss during the time loops and another with an alternate Carter had shown that to him very clearly.

“Daniel, do you think you can give me a little help here?”

“What do you want me to do, Jack? Write you some love poems to recite to her?” Daniel asked sarcastically.

“No, get me out of it!”

“You’re a big boy, Jack. You got yourself into this mess and you can just get yourself out of it.”

“I tried, Daniel. I tried. Please, Daniel. My nuts are on the line here.”

Daniel’s anger was rising again. He thought about the many signals and opportunities he’d given Jack especially over the last six months. There were at least a dozen times when Daniel thought Jack had nearly given into temptation and at the last possible moment Jack always backed off and then backed away.

Daniel wasn’t about to put up with it anymore. Not for one more day, not for one more hour, not even for one more minute.

Daniel stamped his way over to Jack, caught Jack by the shoulders midstride and spun him around. He pushed Jack over to the nearest wall and got right in his face.

“You’re right, Jack. Your fucking balls are on the line. You’d better start thinking fast about what you’re gonna say to Sam when you cancel that date,” Daniel growled.

He then angled his mouth and kissed Jack.

There was no response from Jack for at least ten seconds and then he started to kiss Daniel back. Jack’s arms lifted to hold Daniel and then to drag his body closer. His hands drifted down to Daniel’s ass and got a good grip. Jack opened his legs, pulling Daniel even closer and started to grind Daniel’s lower body tightly against his, the friction getting them both hard and panting.

Daniel buried his face into Jacks shoulder; his breath sobbing and he began thrusting against Jack. They were out of control, soaring, groaning with need. Their passion spiraled and peaked and then they were both coming, hard and in absolute ecstasy.

Jack and Daniel rode out the aftershocks, their bodies trembling as Daniel trailed kisses along Jack’s jaw and neck.

‘Bed, Daniel,” Jack sighed.

“Uh-uh, Jack. Not until you’ve talked to Sam. You need to make your position crystal clear, to the both of us.”

With that, Daniel turned, grabbed his coat and swiftly left.

Jack was still leaning against the wall attempting to get his brain in working order. He’d stopped thinking the moment Daniel’s lips touched his and was now trying to figure out what just happened.

Deciding he’d think better after a good nights sleep, Jack showered quickly and just as quickly fell into a deep post orgasmic sleep.

### Saturday, February 14

Jack woke feeling unusually good when memory slammed into his head. Recalling the reason for his feelings of well being, he also recalled his date with Sam and suddenly no longer felt quite as good.

Jack wasn’t sure of much but he knew he had to cancel the date and he knew he had to talk with Daniel.

Jack planned his strategy as he showered. His preparations for the rest of the day were as well timed as a military strike.

By 18:00 he’d had an uncomfortable conversation with Carter and was hoping his conversation with Daniel would yield more pleasant results.

Knocking on Daniel’s door, Jack juggled a bottle of wine, a large box of imported chocolate, a small stuffed monkey, a volume of poetry and an overnight bag. Jack had considered flowers but thought the chocolate and book would be more appreciated.

He had also arranged dinner to be delivered at eight, the time his dinner date with Carter was supposed to have begun. Jack usually tried to ignore symbolism but he wanted Daniel to understand his intentions.

Daniel opened the door and was surprised to see Jack. Janet had called to let him know their date could be cancelled as Jack had cancelled his date with Sam. But Daniel hadn’t heard from Jack and had spent the day agonizing over his behavior the previous night.

“Can I come in, Daniel?” Jack asked, when Daniel didn’t move from his position in front of the open door.

“Oh, yeah. Of course, Jack. Come on in.”

Jack handed his packages to Daniel, one at a time, waiting for Daniel to unwrap the chocolate and the book. He saw the confusion in Daniel’s face.

“I don’t get it, Jack.”

“You told me you wanted me to make my position crystal clear. I’m here bearing gifts, cleanly shaven and dressed up and I have an overnight bag with me. It’s Valentine’s Day, dinner will be delivered at 20:00 hours and I cancelled the date. I was kinda hoping that was clear enough.”

Daniel took three steps forward, pressing his body against Jack’s. Jack’s arms come round and held Daniel close to him.

“So, is it, Daniel? Clear enough?”

“Yeah, Jack. It’s clear,” Daniel answered as he lifted his mouth to Jack’s for a deep kiss.

***

The two women were seated and sipping at glasses of white wine before continuing their conversation.

“So, tell me again what he said,” Janet demanded, her warm brown eyes twinkling.

“Oh, you know, Janet. The usual. How even though he respected and admired me and how he cared for me more than he should a relationship or even a date would be inappropriate in the extreme and after thinking things over he thought it best to cancel the date,” Sam said in one long breath, trying to keep a straight face.

Janet laughed. She’d been there for the conversation, although she’d only heard Sam’s end. This was the fourth time she’d made Sam repeat the conversation and it got funnier every time.

“You’re sure Daniel doesn’t suspect?” Sam now asked. This question had been repeated numerous times over the last six months.

Six months ago, Sam thought she might be interested in a relationship with Jack. Until Janet had made her a way better offer. From that moment on, under Janet’s direction and manipulation the two women had been trying to get Jack to see the love that was waiting for him right under his nose.

It had been hard for Sam to pretend affection she no longer felt but she owed it to Daniel to try and help him find happiness. If Daniel wanted Jack, then Jack Daniel would have.

Janet felt forcing Jack’s hand and then Daniel’s was the only alternative left. They had both been infuriatingly stubborn about getting down to business.

“Believe me, Sam, he doesn’t have a clue. We both played our parts well.”

“What do you think they’re doing?”

Janet laughed again as she gave Sam a filthy look from across the table. “Hopefully, fucking their brains out.”

***

Jack was moaning. His hands fisted the bedding as his body writhed under Daniel’s mouth. Daniel had three fingers plunging in and out of his ass as he nailed Jack’s prostate over and over.  
Sweat poured off his body and he was trembling. His cock was currently enclosed by Daniel’s hot, wet mouth and sliding down Daniel’s throat. Jack didn’t think he’d survive a second orgasm as intense as the first one he’d enjoyed only hours before.

The heel of Daniel’s other hand now pressed against Jack’s perineum while his long, slender fingers massaged his balls. Jack’s whole body stiffened as Daniel’s mouth and hands ripped his orgasm from his body.

Daniel, looking smug, moved to take Jack in his arms.

As the sweat cooled from Jack’s body, he dragged the blanket over the both of them.

‘”Happy Valentine’s Day, Danny.”

“It is now, Jack.”

“Hey, Daniel?”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“Do you think we can celebrate Valentine’s Day again next week?”

“Sure, Jack. Whenever you want.”

“Sweet! Night, Daniel.”

“Night, Jack.”


End file.
